dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Regulator
The Regulator was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the second season. He was a stone warrior and an ally of Amancio Malvado. His role is to hunt down and keep in check the culebras who have strayed off the reservation. History Not much is known except he has been an enforcer for the culebras for some time and he is one of the two people to beat the Labyrinth, the other being Carlos Madrigal. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Two The Regulator is seen as a statue inside the Titty Twister, when Amancio calls upon it with Latin incantations, resulting in the stone turning to dust and revealing the Regulator inside, who calmly walks over to Amancio. He is told that Santánico has left he is to bring her back, to which he exclaims that it's "time to regulate". He goes outside and finds a car that he can use. Finding a cassette inside, he puts it in grins at the music that is playing. He is stopped by the Mexican Cop and asks if he has seen two brothers, to which he says yes. He then whips out his gun and shoots the cop's hand off. He then walks over to him and proceeds to cut out the cop's eye out and sees Seth from the man's memories. He is pleased and drives off, leaving the cop on the ground. He then shows up at the Mercado and shoots Rafa through the throat and then tries to shoot at Seth, but instead gets La Matrona and kills her. While he is shot at, he does not even react to being hit by the bullets. He then confronts Seth and demands that he help him find his brother and Santánico, and declares that he doesn't need Kate and is about to kill her, but Rafa shows up and distracts him long enough for them to escape. He goes after them again and Rafa sacrifices himself while fighting The Regulator so Seth and Kate can escape. After they leave and Rafa burns to ash, The Regulator gets up and watches. He appears as a drug influenced hallucination to Seth. He grabs Nathan's hand and then cuts his ear off and proceeds to eat it. He shoots a large hole in the laundromat where the worship room is and goes after Santánico, who puts up a fight and kicks him, which temporarily gives her time to escape. He follows her outside and when she takes off, he puts a toothpick in his mouth and looks. He goes back in the worship room and when Carlos tries to break a deal, he tells him he doesn't make arrangements, he regulates and smiles. He arrives at the Twister with Carlos in tow, who is being dragged in a chain behind the car. He gets Carlos and he tells them they are the same as they both survived the labyrinth. The Regulator asks if it makes him special and that there's no such thing as special. After handing him to Narciso, the Regulator rides off. Later on, he and Amancio arrive at Celestino's house and is greeted sarcastically by Celestino. After Amancio rips out Celestino's snake out, The Regulator is seen smiling. He arrives at the warehouse and begins fighting Richie, Seth and Santánico. While holding both Richie and Santánico in a chokehold, Eddie jumps him from behind and he then throws Eddie and he gets impaled, but is otherwise unaffected by it. After The Regulator loses his gun, Seth picks it up and shoots him in the stomach, thereby reducing him to stone and crumbling apart. Physical Appearance The Regulator has a gruff-like appearance to him, which could be noted as being a hardened warrior and having survived the labyrinth. He wears a coat that has a symbol on the back and a strap over his chest. Personality The Regulator has a tough, no nonsense attitude and does his duties as he is ordered. He is hardened warrior that will go after and kill his targets, along with those who are in his way or he finds no use for. However, he takes some level of enjoyment in his work, as he usually grins when on assignment and has demonstrated being laid-back, listening to Hip Hop/Rap music and casually talking to a police officer to find information on his target, Seth Gecko, before shooting the man's hand off and eating his eye to see the man's memories. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- He does not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- He heals from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- The Regulator has more strength than a regular human and most Culebras as he was able to easily overpower both Richie and Santanico at the same time. *'Memory Extraction'- He is able to access a human or Culebra's memories by eating their body parts. Weaknesses *'His Gun'- It is shown that while other methods barely affect him, being shot by his gun caused him to turned to stone and crumble to pieces. Appearances Gallery Regulator2Promo.jpg Regulator.jpg RegulatorDusk.png Trivia *Danny Trejo played Razor Charlie in the original From Dusk Till Dawn. *Before he was awakened, he strongly resembled "Old Chief Wood'nhead" from the 1987 film, Creepshow 2. *While he is assumed to be a culebra, The Regulator is never shown to be one and has abilities and traits that culebras do not. He is unaffected by sunlight or any physical injuries (though shot with his own weapon caused him to turn into a crumbling statue), and eating body parts, usually sensory related, to experience the memories processed by the specific part (eating eyes allows him to see what others have seen). See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased